Last Moments
by AliE96
Summary: This is set during Ice Age 5: Collision Course. When the heard is in Geotopia and after Shangra-Llama couldn't help them, Peaches, Julian, Sid, Brooke, Manny and Ellie each get to spend their last moments with each other, but what about Diego and Shira? Contains much fluff. RXR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or it's** **characters, they all belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

 **I've been wanting to this for quite sometime. I love Diego and Shira, I think they are the cutest couple ever!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Diego and Shira were perched on the top of a ledge that stood above a lake in Geotopia. Below them, sat Julian and Peaches by the lake as Julian was comforting Peaches. Behind them, stood Manny and Ellie, who looked out towards the lake as they watched their daughter and her fiancé.

The two overlooked the lake as they gazed at the crystals that shined and glistened across the gentle current of the lake. They were snuggled up together as Shira leaned her head against Diego's shoulder and Diego placed his head-on top of hers, gently.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shira asked as she gazed at the Geotopian crystals.

"Yea, it is, but it's not as beautiful you" Diego said as he looked at her.

She chuckled lightly, "Even with the world ending, you still manage to be a charmer" she looked up at him.

"I try" Diego answered with a smirk as he looked in to her teal eyes.

She smiled small before it turned into a frown. She looked down at her paws, "I guess this it, isn't? The end of everything"

Diego didn't want to admit it, but she was right, "Yea, I guess it is" he sighed sadly.

"I still can't believe it" Shira said, "It feels like our lives just started and now they're ending so suddenly"

"I know" Diego answered, "It seems like only yesterday we got married and now everything is ending"

Shira eyes filled with tears as she pressed her head against Diego's chest under his neck, "Diego, if this really is it, I want you to know that l I love more than anything else" the tears then began to spill from her eyes, "I don't know what I would do without you in my life, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You opened my eyes and showed me that there was a better way to live than the way I used to and you were right; I found a better life and a better family with you and the others. I can't thank you enough, Diego"

Diego nuzzled closer to her, "You don't have to thank me, Shira"

"But I want to" Shira stated, "You gave me a better life and I'm eternally grateful to you. I'm also grateful that I get to be here with you, the love of my life, my lover, my big Sofie, my best friend, my mate and my husband"

Diego smiled to himself as she buried her face in his chest, "I'm the one who's grateful, Shira. I'm grateful that I found someone as beautiful, loving and wonderful as you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Shira. You mean everything to me. You are my everything, my world" Diego nuzzled her closer to him, "Before I met you, I don't know how I made it as far as I did in my life, but now, I can't even imagine my life without you in it. You complete me and my life"

Shira smiled, "Oh, Diego…"

"I meant it, Shira" Diego said as he moved his head up and she looked up at him, "I love you more than you'll ever know and you mean to me more than anything else. I'd do anything for you, Shira; I'd fight off Gutt and his entire crew a million times over by myself if it meant to keep you safe and to protect you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you" he gently licked the side of her face.

She smiled at him as her eyes filled with happy tears and she pressed her forehead against his. She looked into his bright hazel/green eyes, "You mean everything to me, too Diego. You gave me a reason to live again and you made life worth living for me. If anything, ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

Diego smiled as he stared into her beautiful, intense teal eyes, "I'm also grateful that I get to spend my last remaining time with you, Shira. My soulmate, my lover, my Kitty, my best friend, my mate and my wife; I can't imagine spending it with anyone else"

Shira smiled sadly up at him and then she looked down, "Diego, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Remember the other day when we were talking about starting a family, but I was hesitant about it?" Shira asked as she looked back up at him.

"Yea, why?"

"Diego, I'm…I'm pregnant"

Diego blinked as he moved his head back, "What? Are you sure?"

Shira nodded her head sadly, not looking at him, "I started noticing that I was having weird nausea and cramps, so I talked to Ellie about it. She said she had similar symptoms when she was pregnant with Peaches"

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"About a week" Shira answered, looking up at him, "I've been meaning to tell you, but I wasn't sure how and I was waiting for the right time"

Diego was silent for a few seconds as he let what she just told him sink into his mind.

When he didn't say anything, Shira got worried, "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, but I don't think it would've made any difference right now"

"Of course, it does" Diego said as she looked back at him, "It does make a difference now because it makes every moment more precious"

Fresh tears now filled Shira's eyes as she buried her face in his chest and the tears spilled out. Diego nuzzled closer to her and tried to comfort her the best way he could.

"Do you think we would've been good parents?" Shira asked softly as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Yea, we would've made pretty good parents" Diego answered her with a small smile on his face.

They were silent after that, they just stayed there nuzzled against each other as they enjoyed each other's company. They were cherishing every last moment they had left with each other and were both honored to have each other during this time of fear and despair. They each gave each other the strength they needed to be able to get through this together. To spend their last moments together.

 **Let me know in a PM or review if you want to make more chapters or a squeal to this. I will leave it as incomplete for now until you guys let me know what you want me to do. Thank you for reading, Buh-Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or it's** **characters, they all belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Diego and Shira were nuzzling each other silently together when, suddenly, Geotopia began to shake and tremor. Diego and Shira lifted their heads up and looked around with confusion.

"What's going on?" Shira asked.

"I have no idea" Diego answered.

Then, huge chunks of the wall collapsed and fell to the ground as the crystals collapsed everywhere as well.

"What just happened?" Shira asked in confusion.

Diego sighed, "This has 'Sid' written all over it" he then sees Manny, along with Ellie and the others running off in one direction, "come on, let's go see what's going on"

When they arrived, all the animals in Geotopia were gathered around, Shangra-Llama, Brooke and Sid while Llama was ranting angrily.

"Three-hundred years of peace and harmony undone by one colossally, incredibly, stupendously stupid sloth!" he then began to age rapidly and soon became an elderly Llama.

"Yep, this is Sid's handy work, alright" Diego deadpanned while Shira shook her head.

Everyone was in shock when Llama turned old, but now all of them had become old as well, including Brooke and Teddy.

"I'm really sorry, Mister Llama" Sid apologized.

Llama laughed, "Sorry. Sorry?! Sorry doesn't fix the wall now, does it, you little—ahhh!" he screamed in Sid's face.

"I need a bubble bath or a massage" Llama ranted again as Buck made his way through the crowd of elderly animals, "Who knows acupuncture? I need to let my anger out. Let it out!" he yanked on his ears, "I've been pent-up too long! Ahhh!" he shouts in frustration and anger, "I-I wanna hit something. Someone give me their face"

"That's it! Pent-up energy!" Buck yelled out, "Earth's most powerful proportion device is right in front of us!"

"Who? Spitty McGee here?" Granny asked (A/N: Love that line 😊).

Buck pushed Llama out of the way, "The volcano! That's our magnet launcher"

Diego and Shira stood by Ellie while Diego looked up her with uncertainty when Buck came over, grabbed Diego's face and turned his head towards the volcano, "All we need to do is seal the steam vents around it"

"That's a crazy plan" Diego stated.

"You're a crazy plan!" Buck said getting in Diego's face.

"That doesn't even make any sense" Diego said as he pulled away from buck.

"And what are you?" Buck questioned as he forced Diego back into Ellie, "A professor of logic? Professor Kitty McWhiskers of the University of 'Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow Meow…" Buck prodded his finger on Diego's nose, annoying him, then Diego snapped, roaring right at Buck.

"You see? Tremendous pressure leads to a tremendous explosion" Buck explained as he walked away.

"We need to load all of the crystals into the volcano" Buck explained as he climbed to the top of the pile of crystals and picked up a few.

"No!" Llama protested as he grabbed some of the crystals as he held them close to him, "I'm not giving you my crystals! We need them to rebuild our sanctuary"

The crowd of elderly animals were starting to panic, not sure of what to do when Brooke whistled, getting everyone's attention, "May I remind you that Geotopia is not yours to keep?" she addressed the Llama.

"No, you may not!"

"It came from the sky" Brooke said gesturing to the sky, "and now it's time to give it back"

"Is not!" Llama protested.

"Is, too you old coot" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him, she then turned to the group of animals, "Change isn't easy, but it's part of life. It's time for us to embrace it again" she then turned back to Llama and pointed a finger at him, "Weather you like it or not"

"Not" Llama stated.

"Listen, Llama" Brooke said getting annoyed, putting her hands on her hips, "I will go nuts and granola on your butt, so either get on board or go twist yourself into a pretzel and na-ma-stay out of our way" she then took a crystal away from him, "Come on, everybody! Grab every crystal you can find"

The other animals agreed happily as they raced around to get all the crystals they can carry.

"And remember" Brooke said as Teddy went to pick up a crystal, "lift with your legs" but then Teddy hurt his back as he stood back up.

"Too late…" Teddy groaned as shuffled away in pain.

 _(Little time skip…)_

This was the moment of truth. They had gathered all the salvageable magnetic crystals and had tossed them into the volcano. They all stood in front of the volcano as it rumbled and as the asteroid approached.

At first, nothing happened. The volcano stilled and the glowing inside it ceased.

"What happened?" Shira asked.

"Maybe it's the quiet before the crazy?" Diego suggested, both of them looking confused at each other.

Next to them was Granny, who heard steam whistling. She looked behind her and saw a small steam vent and plugged it up with her cane A second later,

 _BOOM!_

The volcano erupted and an electrical cloud burst from inside it along with the magnetic crystals.

As the asteroid neared, Shira and Diego with fear edged in their faces and their eyes, stayed close to each other. Manny and Julian arrived just in time and stayed close to their mates. Brooke and Sid looked at each other worriedly before they held their hands tightly.

The asteroid approached them as bolts of electricity shot out from the cloud and towards the asteroid. As it approached, Manny held onto Ellie tightly with his trunk as they shunned their eyes from the blinding light as well as the other animals. Shira ducked down and clenched her eyes shut as she got closer to Diego who shielded her from the light as he too clenched his eyes shut.

As the asteroid neared the ground, Julian and Peaches ducked down as Julian held her close with his trunk.

The electrical bolts pulled the asteroid up and away from the ground as he headed back for the sky.

Everyone looked up at the sky in disbelief as Manny joined Peaches and her fiancé, "We did it. We did it!" he shouted as he grabbed Julian with his trunk and the rest of the animals cheered happily.

"In your face, space rock!" Shira cheered happily.

"Yea, baby!" Diego laughed as Shira looked at him before she pounced on him before she placed her lips against his for a kiss.

Diego was surprised at first, but he let out a light chuckle into the kiss as Shira smiled into the kiss. When she pulled away, she licked his nose lovingly and he smiled up at her. She returned the smile as they stared into each other's eyes.

Shira then pressed her face against his and began to nuzzle him and he did the same as they both began to purr loudly.

"And you, you coconut" Manny said as he, Ellie, Peaches and Julian were in a group hug as he picked up Buck with his trunk, "I'll never doubt you again"

"See? Daddy's always right" Buck said to his little pumpkin as Shira got off Diego and they both stood next to each other, "Remember that when you're older"

The other animals around them were cheering happily at their success.

Shira nuzzled against the side of Diego's face as he did the same. The smiles on their faces never left as they rejoiced what had happened. They were able to do the impossible: stopping an asteroid and saving the world. Perhaps now there was a chance for them to have and raise a family.

 **Please Fav, Follow or Review. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or it's** **characters, they all belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _Two days later…_

It was now the night of Peaches and Julian's wedding. All the animals, including the herd and Brooke, who had showed up and was young again were all gathered a huge bonfire that Sid had made.

Brooke had been impressed at Sid's ability to create such a huge fire and soon Sid began to brag about him being 'Lord of the Flame'.

Among the group of animals around the fire was Diego and Shira who lying next to each other, snuggled up to each other along with a few of the kids. The kids now saw Shira and Diego as heroes and not predators and that couldn't make them anymore happier. That meant that having kids of their own were getting better and better and that their kids won't become outcasts among the group of children.

Earlier, Shira was talking with Ellie and Manny was having an argument with Sid about the bill being outrages when she noticed Diego interacting with some of the children. He was telling them the stories of all the adventures he and his friends had. He was more than happy to tell them about their trip in the underground Dinosaur world and even acted out some of the dinosaurs which the kids enjoyed. They laughed at the funny parts and 'awed' at the touching parts and so on.

Diego was even playing games with the children such as hide-n-seek and giving them little rides around the area, which the kids really enjoyed.

Shira couldn't but smile at the those touching little scenes, thinking that's how Diego is going to interact with their own children one day.

Right now, at the fire, the young Start and Aardvark, known as Ian and Ashley, were sitting next them. Around the bonfire, everyone was talking, laughing, telling stories and congratulating the newlyweds.

Diego nuzzled the side of his mate's face gently and she looked over at him with a smile. He looked into her intense teal eyes and he couldn't help but get lost in them. Every time he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, he can't help but loose himself in them. It's like staring into a pair of sparkling gems in the moonlight that would put the stars to shame. That's how much they shine and how beautiful Shira's eyes are to Diego.

Shira was also staring into Diego's hazel/green eyes. They were so bright and so beautiful that Shira felt like she was staring into the sun. Every time she looked into those shinning orbs of his, she always lost focus and could never concentrate on anything. When she looks into them, they look like beautiful pieces of gold shining in a clear river when the sun is shining down on them. That's what Diego's eyes reminded Shira of.

Diego then licked the side of her face lovingly, "What was that for?" Shira asked.

"For just being your gorgeous, wonderful self" Diego said with a smile.

"You are something else, Sofie" Shira smiled as she rubbed her nose against his and he did the same.

"Have you told the news yet?" Diego asked his wife.

"Not yet" Shira answered, "I haven't had the chance"

"Well, here's your chance" Diego told her as he stood up and Shira stood up with him.

"Hey guys" Diego said getting the attention of his friends and the other animals.

"What's up, Diego?" Manny asked.

"Shira and I got a little announcement to make" Diego answered as he looked over at Shira with a smirk.

"What kind of announcement?" Manny asked as he grabbed a piece of fruit.

Diego smiled at Shira, "You wanna tell them?"

Shira smiled her answer as she looked out towards the group of animals who were waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Well…" Shira began as she looked at Diego and smiled at him before looking back at the crowd, "Diego and I are expecting cubs"

'Congratulations' had filled the air as the group of animals were happy for the young saber couple.

"Congrats, you two" Manny said as he punched Diego's shoulder with his trunk and rubbed the top of Shira's head, "we all knew how much you two wanted kids of your own"

"Yay!" Sid cheered as he ran over to his two friends, "I'm gonna be an uncle again!" he hugged the two sabers tightly from behind. Shira grimaced as she tried to get out of the sloth's grip, but no such luck.

"And I'm going to have cousins!" Peaches said happily as she hugged Julian with her trunk.

"I already knew" Ellie stated.

"Really?" Manny asked looking at his wife, "How long have you known and how did you know?"

"For a week now" Ellie answered, "Shira came to me last week saying that she was feeling sick for the past few days and she listed her symptoms for me. I told her that those symptoms were the exact same ones I had when I was pregnant with Peaches"

"Well, why didn't you say something before?" Manny asked.

"I promised Shira that I wouldn't say anything until she's had the chance to tell Diego" Ellie explained.

"Well, we're all happy for both of you" Brooke said happily as she came over to them and Sid stood next to her, "I, especially am looking forward to seeing some adorable saber cubs soon"

"Well, considering its Diego and Shira, those cubs are gonna absolutely precious" Ellie added in.

"We're really happy for you two" Manny said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate it" Diego said happily.

Diego looked over at Shira and smiled brightly at her and she returned the smile. They pressed their foreheads against each other and stared intently into each other's eyes. They were both excited about the fact that in a few months, they were finally gonna be parents and that their herd is going to get bigger. They were also looking forward to starting a family and for starting a whole new chapter in their lives.

 **Sorry it's a little short :/**

 **Please Fav, Follow or Review. Thank you :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry, this isn't an update. I wanna let you guys now that I set up a poll on my profile for this story: How many cubs would like Diego and Shira to have?**

 **I'll leave the poll open until my next update, please vote on what you would like.**

 **Again, so sorry that this isn't an update. Not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully not too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them...**

 **I know alot of you have been waiting for this, so here it is!**

 **Okay, These are the poll results:**

 **One: 1**

 **Two: 1**

 **Three: 2**

 **Four: 1**

 **Five: 0**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Three months later…_

Right now, Diego, Manny, Sid and the other males in the herd were waiting patiently, or in Diego's case, nervously outside of Diego and Shira's den.

Three months had gone by since Shira announced that she was pregnant. Everything was going normal for her pregnancy, such as mood swings, cravings and the constant nausea. It was a little chaotic, but Diego and Shira wouldn't have any other way. They were both very excited to be parents and have been looking forward to it every day.

Peaches and Julian had decided to stay with the herd for a few months, until the cubs were born. Peaches was excited to finally have some cousins and she wanted to meet them before they left. Julian wanted to see them too, considering he's never seen saber cubs before.

Shira had gone into labor three hours ago after Diego had returned with one of Shira's many cravings which mostly consisted of fish and occasional fruit. He was bringing back some fish to their den when he heard Shira crying in pain.

He rushed over to her to find out what was wrong and she told him that she was having some extreme cramps. She told him that it might be time. Diego ran out to go find Ellie and the others to help.

When Ellie arrived there, she confirmed that Shira was indeed in labor. She had all the men, including Diego leave and allowed Brooke and Peaches to stay to help them. At first, Peaches wasn't sure she wanted to witness the birthing process, but Ellie told her it could be practice for her when she has a baby, so she agreed. Brooke had told Ellie that she has little experience with delivering babies and wanted to help.

That was three hours ago.

Manny, Sid, Julian, Crash and Eddie were sitting on some rocks as Diego paced vigorously back and forth in front of them. Sid, Crash and Eddie were following Diego's movements as they moved their heads from side to side.

"You know, Diego" Manny began, "If you keep pacing like that, you're cause a rut in the ground"

"Too late" Crash stated as he pointed to the two-inch deep rut Diego had created with his pacing.

"Either way, you gotta relax, buddy" Manny stated.

"I can't help it, Manny" Diego said as he continued to pace, "I'm worried, I'm nervous, I'm worried and nervous" Diego repeated himself.

"Take it easy, Tiger" Sid said walking up to him, "There's nothing to worry about. Shira's in good hands, she's got Ellie, Peaches and Brooke by her side"

"Yea, who better to help Shira through her labor than our own sister, who's actually gone through it" Eddie stated.

"That's not what worries me" Diego said, not looking at them, "What worries me is that the cubs are two weeks early. What if there's something wrong?"

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong" Manny tried to reassure his friend, "Remember, Peaches was a week early. You can never predict these things, Diego"

"I know, you're right" Diego sighed as he stopped pacing and looked up at Manny, "were you like this when Ellie was giving birth?"

"Even though I was fighting Dino's at the time, yea I was worried. I was worried that something might happening and I was hoping nothing was wrong" Manny explained, "But that's normal, the father always worries and gets nervous when their wife in in labor"

"But, Ellie wasn't in labor for this long" Diego said, "it's been three hours and nothing's happened"

"These things take time" Sid tried to calm him down, "Brooke told me that for Tigers, the birthing process can take anywhere between two to four hours. You just gotta be patience"

"Easy for you to say" Diego grumbled as he went back to his pacing.

"But in all seriousness, you really need to relax, Diego" Manny chimed back in, "Pacing and being nervous isn't gonna make this go by any faster"

Diego sighed as he stopped pacing and stood in front of Manny, "Okay, you're right. I gotta relax" Diego started taking deep breathes and just as he was starting to calm down,

"THE CUBS ARE HERE!"

"AH!"

Brooke had run out of the den and shouted happily about the cubs arriving causing Diego to yell in surprise and jump onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Manny's face.

Diego had latched himself onto Manny's face as he was breathing heavily, "Uh, Diego?" Manny tapped him with his trunk, "Your claws?"

When Diego realized that he was on Manny's face, "Oh, sorry buddy" Diego retracted his claws and jumped off of Manny onto the ground.

"The cubs are here?" Eddie asked.

"Yes! They're finally here!" Brooke answered happily.

"H-How many?" Diego asked anxiously.

"Three!"

"Three?"

"Yes, three perfectly, beautiful healthy cubs" Brooke answered clapping her hands together.

"Well, congratulations, Tiger" Manny said rubbing Diego's head with his trunk.

"Yea, congratulations, Diego" Sid said giving Diego a hug.

"How's Shira? Is she okay?" Diego asked concerned.

"Yes, the mother is doing fine, love" Brooke said cupping his face in hands while smushing it, "Go in there and see them"

Brooke stood aside and let Diego by as he walked carefully into the den. When he was far enough in, he saw Ellie and Peaches next to Shira who was lying down in a bed of moss, exhausted, but happy. Next to her, were three tiny saber cubs, snuggled up next to their mother as they nursed.

"Ooo! They are so cute!" Peaches cooed, looking at the tiny saber cubs.

"Just like you were when you were a baby, Peaches" Ellie stated, "and you're still cute now" Ellie then saw Diego walk in and smiled at him, "Come on sweetie, let's give them son privacy"

"Bye, babies" Peaches waved with her trunk as she followed her mother out.

"Hey, kitty" Diego said as he walked up to his wife.

"Hey, softie" Shira said, tiredly.

"How you are doing?" he asked, lying down in front of her.

"Tired and happy" Shira answered with a small smile on her face.

"You're still as beautiful as ever" Diego said to her.

Shira let out a light laugh as she pressed her forehead against his. She then turned her head slightly and looked over at her three cubs.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Diego answered, "just like their mother"

Shira chuckled, "You never change, do you?"

"'Fraid not" Diego answered with a cocky grin.

Shira rolled her eyes at her husband as she and him looked over at their cubs, "What are the genders?" Diego asked.

"Two boys, one girl" Shira answered.

The first cub had golden fur like his father, but he had dark stripes along his body. The middle one had plain golden fur like his father and the last cub was pure white with black stripes like her mother. Their eyes are closed and will remain closed for a while before opening.

After getting a full belly, the cubs were now getting sleepy. The oldest one with the stripes snuggled closer into his mother before drifting off to sleep. The golden cub yawned and stretched his front legs about before snuggling into his mother. The little girl cub sneezed lightly before yawning and she snuggled up to her mother along with her brothers.

Diego and Shira smiled happily at the sight of their three little cubs. _Their_ cubs. For so long, they both thought that this would never happen. That they would never have kids or become parents.

A few months ago, they were spending what they thought were their last moments together, making them more precious. But this? These moments are the ones worth living for.

 **Hope that made you guys happy, because it made me happy :) :) Review, Fav or Follow please. Buh-Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own them...but if I did...**

 **This is the last chapter, sadly T _T I had fun writing this story and I want to thank all the people who red, Favorited, followed and reviewed it. You guys are awesome, this story wouldn't still be here if wasn't for all you wonderful and awesome people.**

 **I am also sorry that this took so long to put up, I had some writers block, life problems and was just pure lazy.**

 **I would like to thank Omegaknight14 for names for two of the cubs. Thank you so much, you rock :)**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Four weeks later…_

The sun was just barely rising over Hyrax island. The sky was a beautiful mix of gold, red and purple as the sun was sneaking it's way over the snow covered mountain. All the animals were still fast asleep in the nests, caves and dens, except for three.

Out of the den, ran out a saber cub. He was the biggest cub and had golden fur with black stripes and hazel/green eyes that were shinning with excitement as he looked around.

"Come on, guys. What are you waiting for?" he called out to his siblings.

The next cub that walked out had golden fur and teal eyes that were still tired and were only open part way as he joined his brother, "Chase, remind me again why we have to get up so early?" he yawned.

"Early bird gets the worm. That's what dad always says" Chase answers as his sister walks outs.

"You realize it's only a figure of speech right, Chase?" asked their sister, who had white fur with black stripes and teal eyes that held un-amusement.

"Yea, why do have to take everything so literal?" the middle brother, Dustin asked as his sister, Luna stood next to them.

Chase rolled his eyes at his siblings, "Oh, lighten up you two, come on we have to get dad" Chase ran back inside the den while his siblings groaned, but followed him.

They ran into the den and up to the moss bed that their parents were currently sleeping on. Shira was snuggled up against Diego as he snored lightly, which didn't seem to bother Shira.

"Come on, dad get up!" Chase called to his father, when he got no answer he jumped onto the moss bed, "Dad? Dad, wake up, come on" he nudged his father.

Luna and Dustin looked at each other awkwardly and then back at their older brother's failed attempts to wake their father up.

"Come on, guys give me hand here" Chase called to his siblings who ran up to the moss bed and tried to wake their father up.

"Your kids are awake" Shira mumbled lazily.

"Before sunrise, they're your kids" Diego mumbled back.

Chase then grabbed his father's ear with his mouth and started tugging, "Dad…wake…up!" on one last tug, the ear slipped out of his grasp and he fell backwards on his back.

Dustin and Luna laughed at their brother's misfortune, "Shut up" Chase growled at his siblings a she ran back to his father and headbutted him, which woke him up.

"Dad, you promised" Chase narrowed his eyes at his father as he looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up" Diego said as he began to stretch and let out a roaring yawn along with Shira.

"Sweet!" Chase cheered, "Let's go" he ran out of the den with his brother and sister right behind him.

The three saber cubs waited patiently for their parents outside of their den, well except for Chase who was jumping out of his fur in excitement.

Today was the day that Diego was gonna show the cubs around the island and Chase was very excited for it. Dustin and Luna were excited as well, but not as much as their older brother was.

Diego and Shira walked out of their den to meet their cubs. Luna walked up to her mother and rubbed against her leg, purring while her mother gave her a 'good morning' lick. Dustin and Chase ran up to their father and rubbed their heads against his side.

"Come on, kids" Diego said, "Let's get going"

Before they left, Diego gave Shira an affectionate lick on her cheek. Shira smiled proudly as she watched Diego and their cubs walk down the path.

As they were walking, the cubs were jumping around their father in excitement. Diego just smiled and shook his head as they continued to walk down the path. Their first stop was Switchback Cove, which Luna was very excited to see.

"Whoa" the three cubs said together in awe.

"That's so cool" Dustin said looking towards the cove.

"It's beautiful" Luna said looking out towards the ocean, "What's out there, papa?" Luna asked her father.

"Miles and miles of open sea" Diego answered, "you could get lost for days out there if you don't where you are or where you're going. Trust me, your mother, me, your uncle Sid and Uncle Manny know this all too well. Come on, kids we got more of the island to see"

Diego started walking on with Dustin and Chase close behind, but Luna stayed where she was. Her eyes were glued on the water, as if she was in some sort of trance and she couldn't look away.

"Luna?" Diego called to his daughter, when she didn't answer, he turned to see her still standing on the ledge, "Luna" he walked over to her and nudged her gently. She shook her head and looked around until she saw her father, "Are you okay, Luna?"

"Yea…" she said absentmindedly as she looked back out towards the water and had this distant look on her face.

Dustin and Chase looked at each other in confusion at their sister's behavior. They knew it was out of character for Luna, because she was never one to daydream or space out. She's usually very observant and pays attention almost all the time.

"Well, come on, we got more of the island to see" Diego said as he started walking and Luna followed him, but she still had a distant look on her face as she looked back out at the ocean.

As the morning went on, the strange incident with Luna was forgotten by her brothers, but not by her father. Concerned about what had gone on with his daughter, Diego made a mental note to talk to Shira about it.

Right now, he was enjoying seeing his cubs splashing around in the water having fun while the other animals were drinking. There were a few other saber cubs that his cubs were playing with, triplets like they were.

One of them was a boy named Nick who had a pale gold coat and sea green eyes. The other two sabers with him were his sisters, Jasmine and Vanessa. Jasmine had a reddish gold coat and emerald green eyes while Vanessa also had a reddish gold coat, she had sea green eyes.

"I'm gonna get you, Nick!" Chase shouted as he chased Nick around.

"No, you're not!" he shouted back as he ran past Manny, Ellie and Shira as they were approaching the watering hole.

"Hey, Softie" Shira said as she walked up to Diego and rubbed her face against his affectionately.

"Hey, Kitty" Diego replied returning the gesture.

Shira smiled as she leaned against Diego and they both watched as their kids were playing and having fun.

"They're going great" Shira said as she watched Luna play with Jasmine and Vanessa along with Dustin, Chase and Nick.

"Yea, they are" Diego said with a small smile, "And to think, we used to think that kids would be afraid of ours and they would be outcasts"

"And look at them now" Shira said proudly, "They're having the time of their lives out there"

"Yea" Diego sighed and then he decided to bring up the incident that happened with Luna, "Shira, something happened with Luna earlier"

"What?" she asked looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face, "What do mean? Did she get hurt or something?"

"No, nothing like that" Diego reassured with a shake of his head, "When I showed them where switchback cove was, Luna acted strange. She had this distant look on her face as she looked out at the ocean, like she was hypnotized or something. I thought it was pretty strange, what do you make of it?"

Shira thought hard, trying to come up with an explanation, but she couldn't.

"Maybe it was just a one-time thing with her" Shira said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself, "the important thing is that she and the boys weren't hurt, right?"

"Yea, you're right" Diego said and they decided to drop the subject for now and enjoy the moment.

Right now, they were enjoying each other's company, the company of their friends and sounds of laughter that came from their happy children. Nobody could be happier right now, living on a beautiful paradise that they call home, having wonderful friends and beautiful, happy children of their own. Life couldn't get any better for Diego and Shira now that they have a happy family of their own. Life was perfect and that's exactly how they wanted it to stay. Forever.

 **And there you have it! Again, thank you all for reading this, you're awesome. Also, I am thinking about writing a sequel because I have a few ideas for one. I'm gonna put a poll on my profile to see if you want me to write a sequel or not. And don't forget to review, Buh-bye for now! ;)**


End file.
